User talk:Maui/archive11
SPAM! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:30, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Your signature is 201 characters long, Entie. 02:32, 18 April 2008 (UTC) How did spam(yucky ham/beef stuff) ever turn into spam(mindless internet bandwidth)?-- 02:32, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Because they're both made of nothing. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 02:34, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :I actually posted a comment pontificating on this in somebody else's archive. I forget what explanation I came up with... 02:34, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::According to wikipedia, The repetitious nature of the Monty Python sketch, in which the customer becomes more and more exasperated by the appearances of "Spam" in every menu item, gave rise to the term Spam as the common term for unsolicited bulk electronic messages. 02:35, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::I heard it tastes like really salty ham, of course I couldn't eat around all that fat gel...-- 02:37, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh geen zoute ham --''Shadowphoenix'' 02:59, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I really like that sketch <3 Although Wizard's comment could work, too ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 06:18, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe it's a Glob of Ectoplasm in disguise? Last time I heard Ghosts didn't taste to good ;)Big B 19:44, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, they taste quite delicious. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:59, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Nice Nice new pic, glad to see a lot less skin. Hey, while I'm here, do you know how to center a picture with styles? I've been fumbling with padding and stuff but I've got no idea (not a wiki question, general coding question)--Powersurge360 06:35, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :There wasn't that much skin in the old one. :] With CSS or HTML? 06:37, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::Styles=CSS. I can't figure out a way to use it that hasn't been deprecated. is gone, is gone, and the closest thing i can find is --Powersurge360 06:40, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I skimmed your original post, and since I didn't see a string of capital letters I assumed you didn't specify. >_> Have you tried or < "...margin-left: auto; margin-right: auto;" /> ? 06:49, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Class will only use predefined styles, and I think I tinkered with margin-left:auto too, but that trick seems to work with text only. I'll go to my lil toybox and try it now I guess. --Powersurge360 06:51, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry I can't be more helpful. ): I haven't done hardcore website coding for years. The guild website is fairly simple... I can center a background image easy-pease, but I can't remember how to do a regular one. :/ 06:52, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Tis cool, just happened to know you knew some coding. I'm supposed to write up codes for my school's newspaper website, and just realized I have no idea how to cheaply center pictures without setting strict styles. I want automatic centering dammit! Thanks for trying. --Powersurge360 06:55, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I blame stupid people not using the same resolution as me. >:| 06:58, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Hi IJ NBVJ IPX BSF ZPV UPEBZ? (NBVJ=Maui) --''Shadowphoenix'' 06:56, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :XGNS IWFEPS WA KYOP GT TYWJ. KWLP WA EYSOPS, UPBBPS, TYABPS, ABSGLRPS. 07:02, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::XPA. TYWJ YLO JGAP. XGN KNABL'B TGSRPB GT BEP IGMYJPLB UGLO UPBVPPL TYWJ YLO JGAP. BEPX YSP WLAPFYSYUJP. (Talk • ) 07:05, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::Lol, damn that tool, I spent 40 minutes cracking the code I had by hand. I'm soo tempted to put together some crazy ass cipher no one'll get. --Powersurge360 07:06, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ha, erhieltest du die falsche Ziffer. Seufzer, wie ich mich sagte, bevorzugen die sprechenfische über Ziffer heraus loud lachend. Hmm Wunder, wenn du dieses herausfinden kannst. --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:07, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::W YK TYWJ YLO XGN YSP JGAP YKWSWBP? JGJGJGJ. 07:08, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Go for it, Surge. :] 07:09, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ужасно, используйте говоря рыб, котор я не люблю шифр. Вы ванты не вычисляли мои вне смеясь над вне громко. LaLaLaLa --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:11, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::XPA FJPYAP. W VYLB AJYNREBPSPO VWBE XGN NLBWJ BEP ANL OPISPYAP. (Talk • ) 07:14, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Ich fand es, aber Babelfish ist sehr schlecht. 07:11, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::XGN'SP YKYZWLR, UNB XGN YJSPYOX HLGV BEYB. ;] YJAG AEP LPPOA BG ABGF TYWJ-BSGJJWLR KP UPTGSP W LFY GL EPS JWHPJX-KYJP-WSJ YAA. 07:14, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::W FNB GL KX SGUP YLO VWZYSO EYB. BPEP, IWFEPS IXUPS. (Talk • ) 07:16, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: Wie das die Unterhaltung Fischschlechte ist, kommt es immer lustiges heraus loud lachen heraus. Du solltest die sprechenfische lieben. --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:16, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::FGGS PLBSPY VWJJ EYMP Y LGAPUJPPO VEPL EP OPIWFEPSA BEWA. 07:18, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::"Sprechenfische lieben?" Das klingt nicht reizvoll. ): 07:21, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::VP'SP LG ABSYLRPSA BG JGMP. XGN HLGV BEP SNJPA YLO AG OG W. XGN HLGV IGKKWBKPLB'A VEYB W'K BEWLHWLR GT. XGN VGNJOL'B RPB BEWA TSGK YLX GBEPS RNX. (Talk • ) 07:24, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::EGJX RGO W EYBP XGN. VPJJ, YB JPYAB WB RGB KWJPX IXSNA GNB GT KX EPYO. YNNNSRE. 07:25, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Lauging mein Esel weg, das ist nicht, was ich setze. Aber du solltest die sprechenfische lieben. --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:26, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :SWIHSGJJ WA JWHP ONIB BYFP. WB AGJMPA PMPSXBEWLRRRRR (Talk • ) 07:26, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::"lmao" ist "lacht mein Esel weg?" Hehe. YLO SNSWIN, XGN IGNJO AYX BEYB YUGNB APC, BGG... 07:29, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Ein Sprechenfische? Diese ist Verwirrend. Verdamt Chiffren...-- 07:30, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Wirklicher Deutsch! Shadowphoenix und ich sprechen Babelfish Deutsches. ;] 07:32, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :: Ja lacht Maui, lmao meinen Esel weg. OH- und sprechenfisch ist bablefish auf Deutsch. --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:33, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::RNE, XGN'SP PMWJ. W YK KYO YB APMPSYJ ABYBPA TGS UPWLR WL BEP VYX. (Talk • ) 07:35, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Nicht wirklich, Ich bin von Deutsche vier classe, und de google ist besser denn babelfish!-- 07:36, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::KS. TYLBYABWI VGNJOL'B EYMP Y FSGUJPK... UNB, WLOPIPLB PCFGANSP KNIE? 07:37, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ich hatte eine Deutsche Klasse, ich Französisch sprechen besser. 07:38, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::YE, W IYL APP BEP LPVA EPYOJWLPA LGV. VPJJ, LGB SPYJJX. W BEWLH W'JJ UJGIH BEGAP KPLBYJ WKYRPA GNB. (Talk • ) 07:39, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::YLO GL BEYB LGBP, W BEWLH W'K RGWLR BG JGR GNB TSGK BEP VWHW... EYMP AGKP BEWLRA BG YBBPLO BG UPTGSP JPYMWLR TGS YSWZGLY BGKGSSGV. 07:40, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ich war im Französisch classe fur eine jahr, ich nicht dass gern. -- 07:41, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: Ah, vraiment frais, maintenant je peux faire les poissons parlants français. --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:42, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::For the benefit of those not communicating in cipher... Good night. :] Off to Arizona tomorrow, oh boy. 07:42, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Je crois français est une langue stupide, pour être honnête. Gutten Nacht Maui-- 07:44, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::ttul Maui :) -''Shadowphoenix'' 07:47, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Well, I read it nose-bleed free. Nothing too interesting. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [T] 15:25, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Code's Done GSH-U H-S A CD-MZ UI-N B-NI TBH-H G-N TG-X. Good luck, the fourth word is "code" and there are no hyphens in the translated text. --Powersurge360 07:19, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Also, it's a mix between a substitution cipher and a second form of cipher, with vowels going through a three step process. --Powersurge360 07:20, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'll try, but heads up -- I'm horrible at translating ciphers. I'm just eager to see if Entrea can crack it... ;] 07:22, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::No thanks, codes are only fun when they can be solved. Multiple-encoding is no fun. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [T] 15:25, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::It's a fairly simple version of the encoding I used. I can recreate it on the spot. --Powersurge360 16:37, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Ho-Le-Something 10 archives, in this short amount of time IN-SANE RT | Talk 10:31, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :I know. D: Also, I'm sorry for clogging recent changes so much! The lack of redirects on lowercase boss searches bugs me, though. 10:32, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::RC clog is good. RT | Talk 10:36, 19 April 2008 (UTC) oops Your right...i didn't anywhere near finish paragon...oh well, i thought i did, for some reason, though i am leaving any with more than three words for you xP-- - (Talk/ ) 11:27, 19 April 2008 (UTC) : >_> 11:28, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok....apart from ones with more than 3 words and any others i may have missed, i finished the first column of warrior bosses (up to and including F). I had enough of typing #REDIRECT X the Y for now though =P-- - (Talk/ ) 11:34, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hehehe. Well, the assistance was appreciated. :o I'm one of the those people, who, upon starting a project, MUST FINISH IT MUST FINISH IT MUST FINISH IT MUST /passes out cold. 11:36, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I am one of those people who, upon starting a project that seemed like a good idea at the time, quickly gets bored or tired and loses interest - if at first you don't succeed, conceal all evidence of having ever tried :P-- - (Talk/ ) 11:46, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, the brief spurt of assistance was much appreciated. ;] 11:46, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Its easy, #REDIRECT :p.. — Warw/Wick 12:13, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: ?????? 12:14, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'll explain later. Try it. — Warw/Wick 12:16, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Show preview indicated that it would not work. 12:18, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'll go do some experimental coding :p. How are you finding the lists? — Warw/Wick 12:21, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I've finished everything save Ranger, Ritualist, and Warrior... I don't trust Cobalt. ;] Start with this. As mentioned above, he did most of it through F, apparently. 12:27, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Reset indent and note to self. Finished Ranger bosses. Time to sleep. 13:07, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :"apparently" indeed :P-- - (Talk/ ) 13:25, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::I've now done all the 3 word warrior ones in G,H I and J. Atleast i think so anyways-- - (Talk/ ) 13:33, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::You remind me of Livia -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:21, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Thus the skill Avatar of Maui. (Talk • ) 17:23, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, Lann, I was terribly excited when I saw Livia for the first time. ;] Ruricu may get a weaponsmith, but there's a hero that has my RL name, and a hero with my physical appearance! Ha! Take that, you dumb Spearman. 17:40, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, I can craft +5 energy martial weapons! And stance shiel--Ehh, screw it. (Talk • ) 17:42, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Before moving a boss because of capitalization: Look at the picture and see if the name is visible. If it's not, check the talkpage to see what people say. If neither of those work, check the official Wiki. Then you won't be moving them to the wrong name. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [T] 18:11, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :I checked both of the above but didn't think to check the official wiki. The fact that I've essentially redirected every multi-worded boss in the game on less than four hours of sleep forgives me overlooking the tiny text in the picture, I believe; especially since RT set the precedent by moving one earlier and saying, if it's wrong, just put it back. 18:14, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::By now, most bosses probably have the right capitalization. In general, I'd just leave them all. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [T] 18:16, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::But that is not being wiki-ish, or being a wiki user. Your not supposed to let anything alone, but improve existing articles. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 18:42, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Your videos Are made with a Mac or with a combination of MovieMaker/other editing program and a webcam/digital camera? reanor 23:33, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Uh, how else would one make videos? Lord Belar 00:21, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::No, just filmed with the webcam on my laptop and directly uploaded. I cba to edit them. D: 00:46, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::DONT GO TO MY TALK PAGE!!! My GuestBOX is a murderess stalker! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] ::::O btw Livia, i'm going to start calling you Livia from now on -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 03:14, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, your guestbox scares me. D: It's worse than all the internet's horny fourteen-year-olds combined! Also I will call you Anton. 03:16, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: O>O errr excuse me? Lost-Blue 03:18, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Exactly. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 03:20, 20 April 2008 (UTC) resisting urge to start 'wtf?' pyramid :::::::::Er, no offense, Blue, honey. Lol. 03:21, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Honey?!?!? Lost-Blue 03:25, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Honey (Talk • ) 03:26, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I use terms of endearment frequently. I can call you dumblet if you prefer. :| 03:28, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Honey. 03:29, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Nuh-uh. Honey. ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 03:31, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Honey Honey no Suteki na Bouken. 03:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Horny honey? Lost-Blue 03:34, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::You say so. 03:37, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::has bees in it you pervert....DONT QUESTION THE MATH Lost-Blue 03:39, 20 April 2008 (UTC) (RI) ...Next time, warn us before you activate Avatar of Maui. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:39, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :There's a Template:ri, you know. 03:40, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Screw that! That's two whole extra characters! What's wrong with you!?! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:41, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Like I'm going to go find that template every time I want to RI. And sorry Ent! ;-; 03:42, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::It's just . 03:43, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Seriously, videos to guestbox to honey to templates in under 30 posts... [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:43, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Videos → guestbox → honey → templates → talking about how often this conversation changes topics. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 03:44, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::There's got to be some sort of scientific formula for it. 03:45, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::And back to templates: has 6 characters, (ri) has 4. The choice is clear. With the extra energy you save by typing (ri), you could power a... umm... I have no idea. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:46, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Sure, take a determinist approach. Past + present = future. Ezekiel [Talk] 03:47, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: A² + B² = C². 03:47, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Maui + Talk Page =/= Topic (Talk • ) 03:48, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::You can avoid an EC, Entrea. 03:49, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::9+1=11. According to Felix. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 03:49, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Divergence.of.topic=Users.on.talkpage/Seriousness.of.topic [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:49, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Everybody stand back. I know regular expressions. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 03:51, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Happy now, Felix? XKCD ftw. 03:52, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :omg yes 03:52, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::But it took her two tries. That's an even bigger waste of energy. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 03:53, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'll waste your energy! 03:54, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm a wizard. I don't have energy, I have spells per day! ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 03:56, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Not on GuildWiki you don't! 03:58, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm a cleric. I have divine favor. omg gw tie-in. 03:58, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Okay im fnin tired of typing too slow and my fnin computer is being slow and my fnin right click won't work so that ruins everything so I was trying to add about 15 edit conflicts ago, my raging teenage hormones cause these upbringins according to Maui LOL now that doesn't make sense but it would have caused more spam earlier so stop EC ME grr Lost-Blue 03:58, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :It's okay, my raging hormones cause spontaneous solar eclipses. 04:00, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Wizardboy:I hate you. I'm addicted to that comic now. See also: lol [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:01, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::That is one of my favorites. xD 04:02, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::I am the bone of my endocrine system. ::Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. ::I have created over a thousand talkpage sections. ::Unknown to reason. Nor known to . ::Have withstood great pain to create many edit conflicts. ::Yet these hands will never type anything. ::So as I pray, ::Unlimited Maui Works. 04:03, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Stealing that for userpage imo. 04:04, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::The last 24 edits have been to this talk page. This will probably be the 25th. Discuss. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 04:07, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::NOOOOOOOO SOMEONE POSTED ON THE GAME UPDATES TALK!!!!!!! ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 04:08, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::You lose. 04:08, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Wizard's hopes and dreams have been crushed. 04:10, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Go back to divination school. (Talk • ) 04:10, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Divination: The one school you can't drop out of. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 04:13, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Omg losers 04:16, 20 April 2008 (UTC) On the topic of the last time I stopped reading xkcd: That cat comic could apply equally to Maui's talkpage. Also, I am a geek. I laughed at "snapple" [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:19, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :That is brown-orange-orange-violet. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 04:21, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::My talkpage is not floofy enough to be a cat. 04:24, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Regardless, proximity to your talkpage increases inanity of comments. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:30, 20 April 2008 (UTC) AQhhhhhh o noes it burns my ears 2xRvlXc0qLo&feature=related becuase my computer is being an ass I had to do all that by hand Lost-Blue 04:31, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :No one cares, frankly. 04:32, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think felix just got burned. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 04:36, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::It makes me feel less guilty when I'm not on there, so it's fine. 04:37, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I wanted an excuse to take him off to, ugliness was too mean so this talk page can be my excuse although the looks of a child molestor aided Lost-Blue 04:39, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::That doesn't make any sense. 04:40, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::EXACTLY Lost-Blue 04:41, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Is felix going to explode now? ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 04:41, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No, I'm going to log. I've had enough stupidity for one night. 04:43, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I've had enough ugly bitchyness Lost-Blue 04:44, 20 April 2008 (UTC) This is not a productive conversation and is no longer entertaining or even civil. Not a good idea. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 04:49, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :I blame the external links. (T/ ) 04:51, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::I may have aggravated the situation a litte bit :( I think tact has some sort of inverse relationship with the number of hours I've been awake >.> ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 04:56, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::After rereading his nonsense a half dozen times, I think he called me a child molestor. 04:58, 20 April 2008 (UTC)